The Long Journey
by Japanese Currency
Summary: Zuo Yingyu, seorang gadis yang ikut mengelana bersama kakeknya, Zuo Ci. Apa sajakah yang akan dialami gadis yang ceria dan cerewet ini? WARNING INSIDE! UPDATE CHAPTER 1!
1. Prologue

The Long Journey

Story type: Fan Fiction  
Language: Indonesia  
Rating: T  
Genre: General (campur-campur kayak rujak gitu *dihajar readers)  
Summary: Zuo Yingyu, gadis yang ikut mengelana bersama kakeknya Zuo Ci. Apa sajakah yang akan dialami gadis yang ceria dan cerewet ini?  
**WARNING!: OC Centric, OOC, Abal, kemungkinan akan banyak TYPO, EYD tidak benar,dll. SEMI-AU, TIDAK DIANJURKAN BELAJAR SEJARAH DARI CERITA INI!**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors punya Koei, OC-OC dan cerita abal ini punya saya**

**Don't like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Prologue – Hari keberangkatan

Yingyu's POV

Mataku terus menatap jendela, mata hitamku terus menatap lingkungan luar yang agak gersang dan panas itu. Angin kering terus mengibarkan rambut hitam legamku yang panjangnya sampai dibawah bahu. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, menunggu orang yang akan membawaku pergi dari sini. Tapi kenapa orang itu tak kunjung datang?

Hari ini aku akan dibawa oleh kakekku, Zuo Ci. Aku senang sekali karena hari ini aku akan terbebas dari siksaan ayah angkatku, bisa dibilang dia orang paling jahat yang pernah kutemui. Ayahku adalah anak dari Zuo Ci, kekuatan sihirnya hebat sekali. Sayangnya dia meninggal karena penyakit misterius dan setelah ayah meninggal ibuku menikah dengan pria sialan itu.

Namaku Zuo Yingyu, aku tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di dekat Chang Ban. Hidupku dulunya bahagia meskipun tidak dikelilingi kemewahan sampai akhirnya pria sialan itu jadi ayah angkatku. Setiap hari aku dan ibu dipukuli dan dimarahari olehnya. Kami berdua diperlakukan seperti budak, semua uang yang kami dapat dari kerja keras digunakan untuk berfoya-foya. Bisa dibilang dia reinkarnasi dari Dong Zhuo, seorang kasim yang sangat kejam dan sialan yang diceritakan oleh ibu.

Aku mulai gelisah, lalu aku bertanya pada ibu. "Ibu, kapan kakek datang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Kata ibu dengan lembut. Aku tahu di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak rela berpisah denganku selamanya.

"Ibu sedih ya kalau aku pergi selamanya?" Tidak ada angin tidak ada apa, aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Haah... mau bagaimana lagi, ibu tidak ingin kau menderita lebih dari ini. Jadi ibu menyuruh kakekmu yang hebat itu membawamu. Tidak apa ibu berpisah denganmu, asal kau senang." Ibu tetap saja tersenyum. Aku jadi khawatir dengan ibu.

"Kalau ibu sendirian, berarti tinggal ibu yang disiksa pria sialan itu. Ibu ikut saja denganku."

"Tidak bisa, ibu sudah tidak kuat. Lagian kalau membawa ibu, kakekmu akan kerepotan. Cukup membawamu saja. Ibu tetap disini." Kemudian ibu menatap jendela dengan senyum palsunya.

"Lihat, sekarang kakekmu sudah datang. Ini pakaian dan uang untuk sementara, kau akan mengalami perjalanan yang panjang dan yang pasti menyenangkan." Setelah berkata begitu, tiba-tiba ibu menarik tanganku dan memakaikanku gelang giok milik ibu.

"Ibu, gelang ini sangat mahal. Jangan berikan padaku, jual saja untuk kebutuhan hidup ibu." Aku berusaha melepasnya tapi ibu melarangku.

"Tidak apa, ini agar kau tetap ingat ibu. Ini juga jimat keberuntungan. Sudahlah, cepat datangi kakek Zuo Ci."

Ibu mengantarku keluar rumah. Sudah ada kakek didepanku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang Yingyu, kau sudah besar ya." Kata kakek sambil menepuk kepalaku. Jadi seperti ini kakekku yang bernama Zuo Ci?

"Tidak kek, aku makin kurus. Sejak ada pria sialan itu aku jarang sekali makan."

"Heh Yingyu! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Jaga mulutmu!" Ibu menegurku.

"Ayah, tolong kau jaga anakku ya, terserah kau bawa kemana dia asal dia baik-baik saja." Kata ibu pada kakek sambil memegang pundakku.

"Tentu saja aku akan kujaga cucuku satu-satunya. Yingyu, ayo pergi." Kakek mengajakku pergi, akupun mengikuti langkah kakek, namun aku berhenti sebentar.

"Tunggu sebentar kakek!" Kakekpun menghentikan langkahnya. Aku segera memeluk ibuku sambil menangis. Detik ini adalah hari terakhirku melihat ibu. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan ibu sendirian karena kemungkinan besar dia akan jadi satu-satunya pelampiasan kemarahan pria sialan alias ayah angkatku.

"Ibu... aku akan merindukanmu..." Aku menangis dipelukan ibu. Ini juga terakhir kalinya aku merasakan hangatnya dekapan ibu.

"Ibu juga akan merindukanmu, nak. Sekarang cepatlah pergi. Nikmatilah petualanganmu bersama kakekmu." Ibu melepas pelukannya. Kupandangi sebentar wajah ibu lalu akhirnya aku berlari ke kakek.

"Sampai jumpa ibu! Jaga diri ibu baik-baik ya!" Aku melambaikan tanganku. Ibupun membalasnya dengan senyum penuh haru.

Selamat tinggal ibu, selamat tinggal pria sialan, selamat tinggal kehidupan yang menyiksa...

"Yingyu, wajahmu terlihat sedih. Kau masih tidak rela berpisah dengan ibumu?"

"Tidak kek, aku sudah tidak sedih. Ibu ingin aku pergi karena dia tidak ingin aku menderita. Lagian ini aku kan punya kakek yang jago sihir, aku akan merasa aman dan tidak kesepian." Aku tersenyum pada kakek, entah kenapa setelah aku berkata seperti itu, rasa sedihku mulai hilang.

"Hah, dasar kau.. hohoho.. Kakek ini sering berkelana jadi kau jangan mengeluh capek ya." Kata Kakek sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Baik, kakek!" Jawabku dengan semangat dan senyuman lebar.

Aku akan melewati... perjalanan yang panjang...

Perjalanan yang mungkin... perjalanan seumur hidupku...

* * *

Yaah, ini fanfic pertama saya (sebenarnya bisa dibilang ini fanfic hancur pertama saya.)

A/N: 1) Huruf Hanzinya Zuo Yingyu seperti ini: 左 樱玉. Ying (樱) artinya ceri dan Yu (玉) artinya giok. Saya sendiri sebenarnya pusing dalam mencari nama bagi OC saya tapi pada akhirnya saya dapat nama yang cacat seperti ini. :')

2)Disini Yingyu umurnya sekitar 12 tahun.

3)Semua chara canon disini designnya kayak di DW7 (kecuali Zuo Ci, tetap di designnya di DW5)

**Review para readers sangat penting bagi saya. Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

**_~Japanese Currency~_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beeh, sekali apdet panjang bener ya, bagus. -_-**

**BTW, Bon appetit!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bertemu dengan teman baru

Akhirnya kami sampai di Chang Ban. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari desaku, hanya saja disini ada pohon-pohon dan rerumputan yang sedikit lebih banyak dibanding desaku. Di jaman perang begini memang tidak ada pemandangan yang bagus dan damai.

Mungkin aku sudah berjalan dengan kakek selama beberapa jam, lama-lama aku bosan karena aku maupun kakek tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan. Apa karena kakek ini tipe orang yang hanya berbicara seperlunya? Aku belum mengenalnya karena aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya aku memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Kek, apa selama perjalanan kita akan bertemu orang-orang terkenal?"

"Mungkin saja, atau bahkan kita mungkin akan menolong mereka...," tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara derapan kuda.

"Kek, apa disini sedang ada perang? Kenapa ada suara derapan kuda? Kakek dengar, kan?" aku mulai khawatir, perasaan tidak enak ini mulai menguasai otakku.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Tapi kalau ada perang, pasti ada orang-orang terkenal. Kau ingin melihat orang seperti itu kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku tidak mau melihat mereka dengan cara seperti itu. Ah, mungkin saja itu pengelana." Aku menatap terus ke belakang, makin lama kuda beserta penunggangnya itu terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya dia Liu Bei..." Aku langsung bingung setelah kakek membuat pernyataan kalau orang yang jauh disana itu Liu Bei.

"Liu Bei? Orang yang memimpin Shu? Apa benar? Kakek kan hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Dia kelihatan seperti orang terkenal karena dia membawa beberapa prajurit, tapi apa benar?"

"Hoho... kau mau melihat wajahnya langsung? Ayo pegang tanganku...," tanpa pikir panjang aku memegang tangan kakek. Kemudian kakek menutup matanya dan... aku dan kakek hilang tiba-tiba! Apakah ini rasanya berteleportasi? Setelah merasakan beberapa detik sensasi berteleportasi aku dan kakek tiba tepat di depan penunggang kuda kuketahui bernama Liu Bei.

Melihat kami yang datang dengan cara aneh, orang itu segera memberhentikan langkah kudanya. Prajurit-prajurit yang tadinya berwajah lelah kini menodongkan senjatanya ke kami untuk melindungi tuan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau dan prajuritmu itu lelah dan sedih," para prajurit tetap dalam posisi waspada, penunggang kuda itu tetap diam dan bingung.

"Pemandangan yang menyedihkan, tapi menurutku masalah ini akan segera teratasi." Aku sendiri bingung dengan kakek. Apa yang akan dia perbuat? Yang paling kupertanyakan, apa benar dia Liu Bei?

"Dan, siapa kau?" dia masih saja terheran-heran pada kakek. Mungkin dia mengira kakek ada hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Anggap saja aku adalah orang yang dengan senang hati menantikan hari dimana kau akan menguasai negeri ini." Kakek malah semakin mendekat sementara aku semakin menjauh. Apa kakek sedang meramal orang ini? Aku semakin bingung.

"Ijinkan aku membantumu untuk membuka jalanmu. Sekarang lanjutkan penyeranganmu." Kakek akhirnya memberi jalan pada orang itu. Aku sangat, sangat bingung dengan perbuatan kakek.

"Aku bukan sedang menyerang, aku sedang kabur dari prajurit Wei." Heh? Dikejar prajurit Wei? Jangan-jangan dia benar Liu Bei lagi, kan aneh kalo prajurit Wei mengejar sembarang orang, pasti dia orang penting!

"Berarti aku akan membantumu untuk kabur dari orang-orang Wei itu." Apa!? Sebenarnya maksud kakek itu apa sih!?

Kakek pun menghampiriku. "Kita akan menolong orang ini. Dia memang Liu Bei."

"A...apa!? Tapi kan aku tidak bisa berperang! Kakek juga tidak bisa berperang!" tiba-tiba kakek memegang tangan kananku, dia melihat gelang giok yang melingkar ditanganku.

"Dengan gelang ini, aku bisa mengteleportasimu menuju ke tempatku berada. Untuk sementara carilah tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Kakek ingin membantu Liu Bei."

"Tapi kenapa kakek mau membantu Liu Bei? Dia saja tidak kenal dengan kakek." Kakekpun menepuk pundakku.

"Karena menurut kakek, orang seperti ini bisa membuat negeri ini jadi damai. Kalau dia mati di sini bagaimana dia mau menyatukan negeri ini?" Aku baru sadar, Liu Bei adalah orang yang terkenal akan kebaikannya pada rakyat. Pantas saja banyak orang-orang di desaku mengidolakannya.

"Huft... baiklah kek, aku akan sembunyi. Tapi kakek jangan lama-lama ya." Aku segera berlari untuk mencari tempat yang aman.

Aku berlari kesana kemari, di sini tidak ada tempat yang bisa dijaikan tempat persembunyian karena aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat pohon, puing rumah, atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan tempat sembunyi. Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan, seakan-akan kakiku yang mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Sudah berapa li[1] yang kutempuh? Tidak, jangan terlalu berlebihan Yingyu.

Akhirnya pandanganku tertuju pada puing bangunan tua. Aku segera berlari menuju puing itu. Tidak kusangka ternyata ada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk bersandar di dinding puing. Dia terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Aku mulai melihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, ternyata bahunya terluka! Aku agak panik melihat lukanya yang lumayan dalam.

"Kenapa kau melihatku?" Astaga! Ketus sekali! Padahal aku sudah panik padamu, kau malah balas dengan ketus.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Aku panik tahu melihatmu! Aku mau menghentikan darah yang keluar dari lukamu!" Aku segera mengambil kain dari tasku. Setelah kudapat kain itu aku ingin memulai menghentikan darah diluka itu, namun tangan laki-laki itu malah menepis tanganku yang hendak memegang tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu begini. Aku bisa sembuhkan sendiri." Tangan kirinya menggapai bahu kanannya yang terluka, kemudian keluar sejenis sinar berwarna biru muda dari tangannya. Makin lama bekas luka itu mulai menghilang dan akhirnya luka itu benar-benar menghilang, bahkan tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali.

"Waoh, kau hebat sekali. Kau ini mahluk apa? Apa kau dewa yang dikirim Tian[2] ke bumi? Atau kau sebenarnya jelmaan setan? Atau kau..."

"Tutup mulutmu, aku hanya seorang manusia yang sama sepertimu..." Lagi-lagi, dia berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Huh, kau memang mungkin kau orang yang belajar sihir seperti kakekku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu..." aku melihat ada yang aneh dimatanya. Warna matanya lavender dan tidak berpupil, sangat mirip dengan orang buta, tapi dia bukan orang buta. Kalau dilihat sih dia lumayan tampan. Hidung mancung dan kulit yang putih bersih serta rambut pendek agak berantakan berwarna hitam sepertiku. Sayang dia ini dingin sekali.

"Kalau kau bisa menyembuhkan luka, kenapa daritadi kau tidak sembuhkan lukamu? Kau bodoh." Tiba-tiba aku mendenger suara derapan kuda lagi, sepertinya kali ini akan banyak kuda yang berdatangan.

"Lari..."

"Eh? Lari?"

"Kalau disini kau akan dikira rakyat jelata yang membantu Liu Bei untuk kabur." Aku tetap terdiam melihat laki-laki yang sebaya denganku. Ternyata benar, banyak sekali kuda yang berlari serta para prajurit yang memakai baju dan pelindung berwarna biru tua. Mereka pasukan Wei.

Laki-laki itu segera bangkit dan memegang tanganku. "Kau merepotkan, ayo lari! Kita tidak boleh kehilangan nyawa disini."

Laki-laki itu menarikku dan kamipun berlari bersama menghindar dari prajurit-prajurit itu. Kami berlari secepat-cepatnya, mana mau kami kehilangan nyawa disini. Namun tubuh mungilku sudah mulai kelelahan

"Hei, aku sudah... tidak sanggup... berlari... lagi." Bicaraku menjadi terputus-putus, napasku mulai sesak karena kelelahan.

"Kulihat disana ada sebuah kereta kuda, kita sembunyi disana." Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, tapi laki-laki ini terus menarikku untuk berlari. Pada akhirnya kami sampai di kereta kuda –yang tanpa kuda, aku langsung ambruk dan menghela napas.

"Ya Tian, akhirnya aku tidak berlari lagi..."

"Kau itu lemah, lari begini saja capek." Mendengar ucapan laki-laki dingin itu, aku langsung naik pitam.

"Heh laki-laki dingin! Aku ini sudah berjalan lama sekali, terus disuruh lari! Ya capek lah!" Laki-laki itu tanpa ijin menutup mulutku. Aku meronta agar dilepas tapi tenagaku tidak kuat.

"Aku dengar suara bayi..." Lalu aku baru sadar kalau aku mendengar suara bayi. Kenapa bisa ada bayi disini? Sepertinya sumber suara itu berasal dari dalam kereta kuda.

"Suaranya dari kereta kuda." Ternyata memang dari kereta kuda! Jangan-jangan kereta kuda itu ada hantunya. Dalam keadaannya yang agak lengah, aku bisa mepelas tangannya dari mulutku.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam kereta ini?"

Laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepala "Ya,kau benar."

Kami bergerak pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Aku membuka tirai yang berupa kain sutra bewarna hijau, suara rengekan bayi semakin jelas. Ya, yang kami termukan adalah seorang bayi yang dibungkus kain sutra bermotif emas dan hijau.

"Hei! Ini bayi! Dia menangis! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" Aku bukanlah seorang ibu, jadi aku bingung untuk menenangkan bayi ini. Aku menimang-nimang bayi itu tapi dia tidak berhenti menangis.

"Kau kan calon ibu, harusnya kau bisa menenangkan bayi." Lagi-lagi mulut dinginnya itu.

"Hah kau ini! Coba tenangkan dia!" Aku menyerahkan bayi itu padanya. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Lihat saja apa menenangkan bayi itu gampang!? Tapi...

"Bayinya berhenti menangis, berarti kau yang tidak becus." Sial! Ternyata bayi itu langsung diam diggendongannya. Menyebalkan!

"Dia tidak suka dengan gadis berdarah panas sepertimu. Pantas saja dia menangis saat kau menggendongnya." Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku yang tembam, aku sudah tidak ingin adu mulut dengannya.

Tiba-tiba ada kuda yang ditunggangi prajurit bersyal biru kehijauan meloncat diatas kami, kemudian dia mendarat di dekat kami. Jangan-jangan dia musuh! Atau jangan-jangan dia mau ambil bayi ini.

"S...siapa kau..." Tanyaku pada prajurit yang gagah –dan tampan itu. Kemudian dia turun dari kudanya dan mendekat pada kami. Tangan kanan laki-laki dingin itu direntangkan, untuk melindungiku.

"Ja..Jangan dekati kami..."Kami melangkah mundur demi nyawa kami. Tapi wajah itu mengeluakan raut bersahabat pada kami.

"Jangan takut, aku Zhao Zilong alias Zhao Yun. Aku hanya ingin mengambil bayi yang kalian pegang." Jadi, ini bayi miliknya? Dan, dia Zhao Yun? Ksatria berani yang diceritakan ibuku?

"Jadi ini bayi milikmu, kalau begitu ini." Dia memberikan bayi itu pada Zhao Yun. Jadi ini yang namanya Zhao Yun? Keren sekali, selain itu aura heroiknya terasa sekali.

"Jadi itu anak Tuan? Kenapa Tuan tinggalkan disini?" Tanyaku pada Zhao Yun.

"Bukan, ini anak tuanku. Aku ingin menyelamatkan dan mengantarkan anak ini ke tuan Liu Bei." Liu Bei? Ah, berarti dia jenderal bawahan Liu Bei!

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, di sini terlalu berbahaya un..." Tanpa diduga pasukan Wei itu menghampiri kami. Sepertinya mereka mengejar Zhao Yun.

"Ga..gawat! Bagaimana ini!" Aku khawatir, jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku sangat takut. Tiba-tiba Zhao Yun mengangkatku dan si laki-laki dingin keatas kudanya. Dia menjadikan syalnya sebagai kain untuk menenteng bayi itu seperti tas selempangan.

"Kau akan bawa kami? Kau serius? Apa kuda ini kuat membawa kita?" tanya si laki-laki dingin.

"Tenang saja, kalian akan selamat, anak-anak. Sekarang pegangan yang kuat." Dengan reflek aku memeluk pinggang si laki-laki dingin.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau memelukku!?" Kulihat sekilas ada semburat merah diwajahnya. Aku juga merasakan ada yang panas di pipiku.

"Aku tidak ingin jatuh tahu!" jawabku dengan ketus.

Kuda yang kami naiki mulai berlari sangat kencang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat para prajurit Wei itu hendak memasang ancang-ancang untuk memanah kami aku berteriak.

"Awas! Kita akan dipanah!"

"Semua menunduk!" Kami semua menunduk serendah mungkin untukmenghindari serangan panah itu. Namun ada beberapa prajurit yang berhasil mendekati kami. Pengejaran seperti ini seperti memicu adrenalin. Salah satu prajutir hendak menghunusku dengan pedang, namun tiba-tiba muncul sinar berwarna biru muda yang melindungiku. Pedang prajurit itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Dengan perisai ini kita akan terlidungi! Kita tidak bisa diserang, tapi kita bisa menyerang mereka!" si laki-laki dingin itu mengeluakan sirihnya untuk membuat perisai.

Prajurit yang berusaha menyerang kami dalam jarak dekat, Zhao Yun menghunuskan tombaknya ke dada prajurit itu. Satu-persatu prajurit mulai berjatuhan karena Zhao Yun. Panah-panah, pedang, dan tombak prajurit bertubi-tubi menyerang namun bisa tertangkis oleh sihir perisai si laki-laki dingin.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir!?" tanyaku.

"Mana kutahu! Tenagaku sepertinya juga mulai habis. Membuat perisai seperti ini menguras banyak tenagaku ditambah lagi serangan bertubi-tubi dari musuh."

"Anak-anak! Kita akan naik kapal itu! Bersiaplah!" Kuda kami berlari lebih cepat itu, semakin kencang dan kencang. Aku semakin kuat memeluk si laki-laki dingin dan menutup mataku.

"HIYAH!"

Kuda kami melompat, sangat tinggi. Apa loncatan seperti ini akan membuat kami sampai di kapal? Keringatku mengucur makin deras, jantungku serasa mau copot, aku tidak berani melihat apapun.

Eh? Sepertinya kami sudah mendarat.

"Anak-anak, kita sudah selamat." Kata Zhao Yun, namun aku masih menutup mata dan memeluk si laki-laki dingin.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Kita sudah selamat tahu!" Aku segera membuka mataku lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Aku melihat disekelilingku, aku di kapal! Dan, ada kakekku di sini!"

"Kyaaa aku selamat! Huaa kukira aku tidak bisa lolos dari kejaran pasukan Wei!" aku segera turun dari kuda lalu berlari menuju kakek dan memeluknya.

"Kakek! Tadi aku ketakutan dikejar pasukan Wei ! Tapi karena tuan Zhao Yun dan anak dingin yang bisa sihir, aku bisa selamat! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang terkenal!" aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku barusan layaknya anak kecil.

"Anak laki-laki, kau tidak ikutan juga?"

"Ah tidak, aku tidak kenal mereka."

Kakek menghampiri Zhao Yun dan si laki-laki dingin itu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Zhao Yun, termakasih kau sudah mengantar dan melindungi cucuku dengan selamat. Terimakasih juga untukmu... siapa namamu, nak?"

"Gao Da Lian, margaku Gao. Panggil aku Da Lian." Hoo, jadi namanya Da Lian, namanya mirip dengan anak perempuan.

"Iya, Da Lian. Terimakasih sudah melindungi cucuku. Katanya kau bisa sihir ya?" kata kakek sambil memperhatikan warna matanya yang aneh itu.

"Iya, kek! Aku melihatnya menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri dengan sirih! Lalu melindungi kami dengan sihir perisainya! Coba lihat matanya! Aneh kan!?"

" Da Lian, kau mau ikut bersama kami?" kakek menawarkannya untuk ikut bersama kami!? Apa ini tidak merepotkan? Sepertinya dia juga akan menolak.

"Baik, akan kuterima, guru Zuo Ci" Argh! Dia menerimanya! Berarti setiap hari aku akan bersama dengan Da Lian si mulut penusuk setiap saat! Tapi, kenapa dia tahu nama kakekku?

"Tapi, kakek..."

"Tidak apa kan kalau kita menambah satu orang?" aku hanya bisa menjawab 'baiklah'. Kesal sekali Da Lian akan ikut dalam perjalanan.

"Tuan Zuo Ci, terimakasih sudah membantu kami untuk kabur dari pasukan Wei. Kami benar-benar berhutang budi padamu." Liu Bei berterimakasih dan memberi hormat pada kakek.

"Kau tidak perlu berhutang budi padaku, Liu Bei. Yang penting aku ingin melihatmu memimpin negeri ini dan menjadikan negeri ini negeri yang tentram." Kakek juga memberi hormat pada Liu Bei.

"Hei, Da Lian! Bagaimana kau tahu nama kakekku? Lalu kenapa kau mau ikut perjalanan kami?" tanyaku yang sedang melakukan introgasi kecil pada Da Lian.

"Haah, dari dulu aku mencari orang namanya Zuo Ci untuk kujadikan guruku. Aku mengelana kemana-mana mencarinya. Saat kau bilang kau punya kakek yang bisa sihir, aku pikir mungkin itu Zuo Ci. Setelah melihat kakekmu dan ternyata dia Zuo Ci karena aku tahu bagaimana wajahnya, kemudian dia menawarkanku ikut bersama kalian. Tentu saja kuterima tawarannya." Da Lian tersenyum licik padaku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"O iya, aku belum tahu namamu. Ayo beritahu namamu."

"Namaku Zuo Yingyu, panggil aku Yingyu."

"Aku akan memanggilmu nona tembam..."

"A..apa! Aku Yingyu! Bukan nona tembam!" Da Lian hanya berwajah datar melihatku yang sedang marah.

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang terkenal seperti Liu Bei dan Zhao Yun. Lalu aku juga bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata lavender yang dingin tapi gaya bicaranya menusuk dan menghina bernama Da Lian. Aku juga tadi melewati peristiwa yang sangat menegangkan.

Ibu benar...

Perjalanan ini menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan...

* * *

***ultimate face palm***

**Ya Tian, kenapa fanficnya jadi ancur begini... *pundung dipojokan* Jujur saya bener-bener lemah bikin adegan perang, malah nekat bikin adegan perang. Tapi di fanfic seperti ini adegan perang lumayan penting. **

**BTW, hanzinya Gao Da Lian kayak gini: ****高答****镰****. ****Marganya Da Lian, Gao (****高****)**** itu saya ambil ngasal. Kalo diartiin artinya tinggi. Da (****答****) ****artinya jawaban sedangkan Lian (****镰****)****artinya sabit atau sickle. Mengenai mata Da Lian yang warna lavender, saya dapet inspirasi mata lavender dari ngeliat Neji Hyuuga karena saya penggemar berat Neji Hyuuga :3. Disini Da Lian umurnya 13 tahun.**

**Yang mengira Yingyu anaknya Zuo Ci itu salah. Yingyu itu CUCU Zuo Ci, bukan ANAK.**

**A/N: [1] 1 li satuan yang ada di jaman Cina dulu kala, kalau pada waktu Dinasti Han 1 li itu sama dengan 415.8 m.**

**[2] Tian itu artinya Tuhan.**

**Termakasih sudah baca fic saya! Review, saran maupun kritik kalian berarti buat saya.**

**~Japanese Currency~**


End file.
